


A Bright Moon Baby

by PickingUpThePen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And a baby! - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Glimbow, Glimbow Week (She-Ra), Glimbow Week 2020, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, but based on various birth stories, but very gently, delivery, even though it is now 2021, gently proof read, labor, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickingUpThePen/pseuds/PickingUpThePen
Summary: "Moonlight gently streamed in through the windows of the room.  Bow knew he should have the curtains drawn but everything else was just too perfect that he was afraid to move or change anything."a.k.a. The Best Friend Squad makes the best birth team ever.A self indulgent labor and delivery fic based on an amalgamation of real experiences.Originally written for Glimbow Week 2020Day 5Cuddle/Touch
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29
Collections: Glimbow Week, Glimbow Week 2020





	A Bright Moon Baby

Moonlight gently streamed in through the windows of the room. Bow knew he should have the curtains drawn but everything else was just too perfect that he was afraid to move or change anything. He was sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed, Glimmer deeply asleep, leaning on his shoulder. Also asleep, bundled up in his arms, was their newborn daughter. Glimmer’s breathing and the tiny noises from the baby in the bundle were the only things punctuating the stillness. Well… that and the door opening every once in a while, as a healer peeked into the room to check on them.

He couldn’t believe that they were finally parents. Even though they had months to prepare, the whole thing felt very surreal to him. He knew Glimmer felt the opposite. Towards the end of the pregnancy, she was quite uncomfortable, nervous, and ready for the whole delivery process to be over. They had done their best to make a plan, so they could anticipate what to expect, but every time they started to feel comfortable, that they had sorted through every variable, well-meaning friends and family would share stories or personal anecdotes that would introduce a new fear or worry. 

For them it started two nights ago. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had finally fallen asleep after sorting out the most comfortable way to lay that night. That was one thing that had stayed pretty consistent in their relationship thus far, they were still more often than not holding hands, holding each other, or somehow cuddling when they were in private. Glimmer’s growing belly and need for more pillows and support had made it more difficult but not yet impossible. They had finally settled with Glimmer in her nest of pillows and Bow had managed to curl himself around her, pressing his chest to her back, laying his arm over her, his hand resting on her belly. It was his favorite way to sleep at the moment as the baby never seemed ready for bed and spent the time moving and kicking. He loved spending time with them in the evenings, talking and watching the baby react. Glimmer liked it as well. The baby always seemed to gravitate towards his hands on her belly which she said kept them away from laying on her bladder or trying to kick her other organs.

In the dead of night, Glimmer suddenly grabbed his arm. While jolting, it wasn’t a surprise. Just another new common occurrence thanks to the pregnancy as Glimmer had been dealing with extremely vivid dreams. More often than not they were what she had taken to call annoyance dreams, dreams where she would complete a tedious task she wasn’t looking forward to, slogging through it only to awake and find she had yet to start. Or being excited about eat something she had been craving only to find it just out of her grasp, dropping it, or having it go missing. They had caused her to wake up confused, irritated and generally a very grumpy Glimmer. Thankfully, they eventually to be shaken off later in the day. Sometimes, however, the dreams brought up frightening and upsetting memories of the past. The death of her mother, the stress and fear of war. The nightmares were a bit harder to shake.

“What is it? Another dream?” Bow whispered, afraid to wake her if she was still asleep.

Glimmer shifted a bit. “I don’t think so. I think the baby is coming.”

Bow felt himself freeze at a loss for words. After a moment he asked a question into the darkness. “You think?” Glimmer didn’t respond. _“Maybe she had been asleep after all. Maybe sleep talking was the next step of vivid dreaming.”_ Bow thought as he stared into the darkness for a few moments more. With Glimmer still and quiet, he felt himself start to relax and maybe drift off to sleep. That was until he felt Glimmer tense and squeeze his arm.

“Yeah, I think it might be time.”

Bow was up, around the bed, turning on the lamp lights, so quickly that it seemed like he was the one with teleportation powers. Glimmer lifted herself into a sitting position as Bow sat next to her on the bed taking her hand. “How do you know?” He asked, running his thumb across the back of her hand. Glimmer was looking down at her stomach, rubbing it with her free hand.

“Those contractions felt different from the practice ones. These feel more like the ones the Healer told me about. These are stronger and not in one place. So, maybe?” She looked up at Bow, uncertainty in her eyes.

“What do you want to do?”

Glimmer gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I think now I am supposed to…ah-“ She tensed again; eyes closed. Bow held his breath and waited. After what felt like several minutes, Glimmer relaxed and spoke again. “I think that was a sign. According to the Healers if they are the practice ones then they might stop if I move from laying down to sitting. I want to see if standing makes them stop first.” As Glimmer let go of Bow’s hand and started to shift towards the edge of the bed, Bow unfroze and stood up as well. As she placed her legs on the floor, Bow reached out to offer her his hands to help her up. She laughed while accepting his offer. “It isn’t that bad yet but thank you.”

Bow returned her laughter with a small chuckle of his own. “Anything for you my Queen.” He cupped her face with his hands. “What’s next?”

“Anything?” she mused, lifting a hand to place on his. “A kiss might be nice. Feels appropriate right now.”

“That I can do,” he said, leaning forward to capture her lips for a brief kiss. “What else?” he whispered, their foreheads pressed together, his lips a hair’s breath away from hers. Glimmer was still for a moment, only making a contented hum. She leaned back a bit.

“I should probably walk around a bit and you will need to relax.”

“Relax?” He was shocked. He was being very calm right now. “What makes you think I am not relaxed.”

“I don’t know if you have noticed it yet, oh Master Archer, but your hands are shaking.” She gently pats one of his hands that rested on her cheek.

“Huh.”

“And, if this is really the start of it…” She took a deep breath. “I am going to need you to be calm because I don’t know how long I will be able to stay calm myself.” The last few words came out rushed, shaky, and quiet, her eyes not meeting his. Bow quickly wrapped Glimmer in a hug. 

“It is going to be alright. I am going to do everything I can to help support you through this.” He said, squeezing her as tightly as he dared.

“Thank you,” she said returning the hug, holding on until some of the tension in her body had dissipated. She disengaged while giving him a playful shove. “Do you want to walk with me?”

“Of course.”

A few a short stroll around their quarters and a few more contractions, they decided to head to the Healer’s wing of the castle to speak with the professionals. After a brief interview, a check, and the observation of a handful of contractions, it was determined that she had begun the early stages of labor the baby was coming in the near future but not immediately. The Queen was dismissed with new instructions to return when the contractions were stronger, closer together, and more consistent. She was also instructed to do relaxing activities, walk, avoid magic as much as she could, and most importantly, rest as much as possible.

As they exited the Healing Wing, Bow and Glimmer were greeted by familiar faces. Adora, Catra, and Melog had been waiting for them in the hall outside the door.

“Is it time?” Adora asked with rushed excitement.

“C’mon Adora, if it were time do you think they would be letting her walk out of the Healing Wing?” Catra cut in with a smirk towards her partner. “Everything ok?” she asked, turning her eyes to Glimmer, her tail flicking with unspoken anticipation.

“Yes. Everything is fine. I have started but it will be a while yet according to the Healer. They don’t think the baby will come until tomorrow? Today? Or the day after…” Glimmer said leaning over to pet Melog who had been rubbing and quietly mewling against her side.

Bow felt so grateful for the Best Friend Squad. When Glimmer stepped more and more away from her public royal duties, Adora and Catra were there to help balance things out and help keep the kingdom running. More often than not it was Adora and Bow assuming the public duties in her place as She-Ra and King Consort. Catra and Melog spent most of their time planning, helping with paperwork, and generally keeping Glimmer company. On those days, it wasn’t odd to find Melog cuddled up to Glimmer, big or small, and Catra very close by. 

“Everyone should try to get some more sleep.” Glimmer said, interrupting Bow’s train of though. “I should probably too. We still seem to be a ways out, and I am supposed to rest.” She reached up, placing a hand on Bow’s bicep. He could feel from her grip that the calm of her voice belied the nerves she was currently feeling.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Adora offered.

“No, it’s alri…-”Glimmer started to answer when another contraction hit. Adora and Catra both stepped closer to Glimmer, to do what they didn’t know, but they were nearby just in case. Bow decided to finish her statement.

“I think Glimmer was going to tell you what she told me earlier. Let’s rest and relax because once things pick up, Glimmer is going to need us well-rested and calm.” No one else spoke until the contraction subsided and Glimmer visibly untensed. 

Glimmer let out a huff of air. “He’s right. I think we will all sleep better in our own rooms.” Melog let out several mournful sounds.

Catra smirked. “Well, take Melog with you at least. They are worried about you and you have been saying that you find the purring relaxing.” Glimmer seemed to have hit some kind of emotional/nervousness/tiredness limit because she started to tear up and threw her arms around Catra. “Hey, hey Sparkles. It is ok. We are all here for you and you are going to do great.” Catra returned the hug rubbing Glimmer’s back. “Now is not the time to get all worked up. What was that you were saying about how we all need to rest and relax. You, your Highness, need sleep.” Glimmer gently pulled away, wiping away a stray tear.

“You are right. I am very tired and very nervous.” Glimmer said before turning her attention to Melog. “Do you want to come with us?” Melog glowed bright blue for a moment before starting to nudge Glimmer in the direction of her quarters. Before leaving Glimmer turned to Adora giving her a hug as well. “Thank you for being here. I am really glad you guys are going to be there. I am going to need a lot of support.”

“Don’t worry Glimmer. I’m here. I’m here for you” Adora said. “I’ll see you at breakfast and I promise to be calm.

“Thank you” Glimmer smiled and took a deep breath. “Good night. See you in the morning.” And with that Melog resumed nudging Glimmer and Bow towards their quarters.

Once they had returned to their room, it had taken a bit more time for Glimmer to relax enough to fall asleep. She kept waiting and trying to monitor each new contraction, trying to focus and count and evaluate if it was more painful than the last. It took Bow rubbing her back and quietly talking to her and Melog becoming tiny and curling up on her chest under her chin, purring, to help her drift off to sleep. Bow was able to follow shortly after.

To say that it was a restful night of sleep would have been a lie. Bow couldn’t be sure if it was every contraction, probably not, but several times in the night Glimmer would tense, stretch, and shift. Bow didn’t want to wake her, so he said nothing, hoping that she was deep enough asleep that she was getting all the rest she needed for the coming day.

The next morning was as slow and calm as they could make it. After they had both showered, dressed, and prepared for the day, they made their way to the dining area to meet with Catra and Adora. Surprisingly they were also met by the head Healer who wished to check on the Queen. She suggested a light meal with lots of liquids and broths and very little solid food. As it did seem that Glimmer’s contractions were getting stronger if not more frequent, they didn’t want to run the risk of her getting sick and losing her most recent meal. Glimmer had reached for Bow’s hand while the Healer was explaining the things that they were trying to avoid during labor. She only managed to get out a “thank you” to dismiss the head Healer. 

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed without much event. They spent it hanging out in Glimmer’s former room, now the Best Friend Squad sleep over room. Catra and Adora had helped to fill the time with memories, stories, and just their presence. Glimmer spent most of the time curled up against her husband and Melog was laying on her other side. Bow was glad that they had managed to sort everything out to keep the castle running while Glimmer prepared. They had made sure that everything for the next few weeks were sorted and should be moving along smoothly and effortlessly so that the Best Friend Squad was ready to welcome the new addition to the castle. All the while, Glimmer’s pauses were becoming more frequent and stronger.

Micah had stopped by hoping to catch everyone at lunch only to hear that lunch had been brought to the infamous BFS sleepover room, and decided to stop by. He was invited to stay and did a bit of entertaining of his own. That was until Glimmer’s contractions became too strong, and she couldn’t really focus anymore. It was decided that they would go to the Healing Wing to see what to do next. 

After another check in, it was suggested that to help move things along, the Queen should start walking, around the gardens, and up and down the stairs. While the pain was progressing, it wasn’t coming at regular enough intervals. Hopefully walking would move her out of the early stages and get the contractions more consistent.

It worked better than anticipated. After a few rounds of walking through the castle gardens and up and down some of the longer stair cases, it seemed like everything was indeed becoming consistent and stronger than ever. As they began to make their way back into the castle, Bow was once again grateful for the support of Adora and Catra. Several times when Glimmer needed to stop and wait out a contraction, there were plenty of extra arms to help hold her up, hands to squeeze, people who offered soothing words of encouragement and calming circles rubbed on her back.

By late afternoon, it was decided that the Queen would stay in the Healing Wing until the baby was born.

The next several hours were a blur. Once Glimmer was dressed in the gown the Healers provided, things really seemed to progress. To help manage the pain, Glimmer needed to move around, sit, stand, lay down, be held up, be held, lean against, not be touched, kneel and lean over, and probably other things that he had forgotten. Sometimes, between the contractions and the changes in position, Glimmer could talk and interact, sometimes she couldn’t. Somewhere in there her water broke, somewhere in there she did get sick, somewhere in there moans mingled with cries of pain, somewhere in there were several checks to see how far along the Queen was and if it was time to push. During one of the times where Glimmer was distracted, standing on the ground, leaning on the medical bed of the wing, wishing to not be touched, Catra was sitting near by talking her through, Adora quickly shoved a small square and a drink into Bow’s hands. 

“Adora, what?” Bow asked, turning his eyes away from Glimmer for the first time in many hours.

“You should probably eat that while you can. This is the closest thing to a break you are going to get for now.”

Bow stared at the items in his hands and tried to recon with what he was holding. “Are these the emergency rations from Darla?”

Adora shrugged. “They are compact and easy to eat. Figured it was the best option.”

“Thanks” he said cramming it into his mouth turning his attention back towards his wife. The worst of the most recent contraction seemed to be over, Catra had managed to get closer, placing a hand on Glimmer shoulder. They were talking quietly and it seemed that whatever Catra was talking about managed to get Glimmer to laugh a little bit. Bow stood there and just stared in awe of Glimmer. As he was mid-sip into whatever beverage Adora had handed him, Glimmer barely lifted her head from where they had been resting on her forearms, and called out.

“Bow?”

“I’m here,” he said, blindly handing off the cup in Adora’s direction. Catra silently moved out of the way to let Bow take her place next to Glimmer.

“Bow. I’m so tired. I don’t know how I’m going to do this. I can’t even stand up.”

“I can help you with that.” Bow gathered Glimmer in his arms and helped get her upright. “And you can do this. You are Glimmer. You are so strong and you are not alone.” Before she had a chance to respond, her body tensed as another contraction started to build. Bow held her close to his chest, hoping that this was an alright for the moment. Glimmer’s moan of pain reverberated in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. When the contraction was over, she looked up at him with tired eyes. “Hey. You got through that one. You are so close now. It is gonna be alright.” She smiled at him, closed her eyes, gently nodded. “Do you want to keep standing?”

“No. I want to sit on the bed.” Glimmer took a deep breath. “Help me?”

Adora and Bow helped Glimmer get into position on the bed. She ended up kneeling, leaning forward resting her forehead on Bow’s shoulder and being held, while Catra and Adora took turns talking to her and rubbing her back. They stayed that way through several more contractions until finally after the next check with the head Healer, it was announced that the Queen was far enough along it was time to push.

Pushing was another part where everything blurred together. He knew he was on Glimmer’s right side, holding her hand and Adora was on the other side, Catra hovering around, magically producing cool cloths for Bow to use as he wiped sweat away from Glimmer’s face. Bow couldn’t tell you anything else about the other people in the room. His whole world distilled down to a handful of people and their current purpose. The whole process was a whirlwind of breathing, counting, Glimmer pushing, praise and encouragement from the other members of the Best Friend Squad.

And then suddenly, with a loud cry announcing herself to the world, their daughter was there.

The Head Healer gave the baby a quick wipe and placed her on her mother’s chest.

“She’s here. I can’t believe it. She’s here.”

“You did it.” Bow said kissing her temple. “She’s beautiful.”

Bow and Glimmer had a few moments to fawn over their baby, crying tears of happiness, talking to her as her cries started to subside and she opened her eyes to take in the world for the first time.

In what felt all too soon, Bow cut the cord, and it was time for the baby to be taken away to be properly cleaned up. Glimmer reluctantly let her baby be removed from her chest by one of the other Healers. As they started to walk away, Bow suddenly felt very torn. He knew Glimmer wasn’t done yet, the baby was here but there were some other things she still needed to do. Stay? Go?

“Go with her.” Glimmer pleaded. Before Bow could sort out anything else, it seemed like Adora and Catra appeared out of no where. Maybe they had been in this holding position the whole time? Did they step away and come back? He had no idea. 

“Don’t worry Bow, I’ll stay here with Glimmer and make sure she is alright” Adora said once more taking Glimmer’s hand.

“C’mon Arrows. Let’s go.” Catra said gently tugging on Bow, helping him reorient himself and fixing his resolve. He placed a quick kiss to Glimmer’s temple again.   
  


“Be right back.” The Healer holding the baby waited for them by the door. They were lead into an adjacent room that had a basin and several other instruments of different sizes. Bow and Catra watched intently and quietly as the Healer went about giving the baby a check, gently wiping away the left over wet spots from birth. They also ran a brush through the tiny whips on her head to degunkify her hair. They then fully uncovered the baby, much to her displeasure, went about placing her on what Bow recognized as a scale and measuring the baby’s length with a ruler that was attached by an arm. After making note of the measurements, the Healer swiftly put a diaper on the baby, followed by a hat, and wrapping her up snugly in a warm blanket.

“Here you are you Highness. Your daughter seems to be in perfect health. Congratulations.”

Bow was secretly glad that he had some experience holding a baby thanks to the fact that he had been an Uncle several times over. What had actually baffled him was the “Congratulations” from the Healer. True, he had done everything he could to help but Glimmer had done most of the work. 

As if reading his mind, once the Healer was out of the room, Catra piped up. “I hope they congratulate Sparkles too. She did the damn thing.”

“Right?” Bow agreed. “That was weird.”

Catra stepped a little closer, so she could peer at the baby. “She is really cute. Good job on that too Sparkles.”

Both Bow and Catra stood there in a silence just looking at her. Eventually Catra ended the reverie with “Let’s take her back to her mama.”

“Yeah.” Bow agreed softly.

When they walked back into the room where Glimmer and Adora were waiting, there were several things happening at once. There were Healers cleaning up and moving things about the room, things Bow had guessed had been brought in or moved about during the several hours that they had spent in there. Adora was there, still holding Glimmer’s hand, her head bent low, so she could talk to Glimmer. Glimmer was shaking? And they had put a heavy blanket on her? Bow felt concern rapidly rise through his body. Catra must have seen it at the same time because she started pushing him forward towards the bed. Breaking the silence, asking her wife, “Adora. What happened?” Bow found himself at Glimmer’s side as Catra closed the distance between her and Adora.

“The Healer said that this happens sometimes. Some people get the shivers and shakes after they give birth. They don’t really know why but she said it shouldn’t last too long. She went to go get Glimmer something to keep her warm and to eat.”

“She Ra can’t help?” Catra asked.

“No. I can heal physical injuries but this is like when we got sick with colds, I tried and it didn’t work. In the end Glimmer had to take care of us. I wouldn’t know what to direct the magic to… She Ra’s healing powers can only do so much.” Adora answered, still keeping close to Glimmer. It was obvious that she really wished that this was something that she could fix. 

“I t-t-t-told you. I’m f-f-f-fine.” Glimmer chattered out. “I d-d-d-d-on’t f-f-f-f-feeel c-c-cold. I’m j-j-j-just sh-sh-sh-shaking.” Bow cursed the fact that the bed in the Healing Wing was too narrow and only fit one, he didn’t have enough hands to hold their baby and sit next to her. Glimmer turned her head and met his eyes. “B-B-Bow. How is sh-sh-she?”

“She’s great.” Bow got as close as he could to his wife, leaning over to give her a better view of their daughter. “She’s here and just like her mommy, all wrapped up in blankets.” Glimmer extracted her arm from under her coverings and placed a shaky hand on her daughter’s middle. They all stayed that way, staring at the baby, until the healer returned with some potions that the Queen needed for “replenishment and recovery.” Much like what Adora and the Healer had promised, Glimmer’s shaking subsided, and she was once more able to hold her daughter. A Healer came in and helped set the Queen up for skin to skin time. Bow managed to find a small section on the bed to sit on while he watched his wife and newborn daughter. When it came time to learn how to nurse the baby, Bow suggested that Adora and Catra go get some rest as it was nearing dawn and somehow between waking up the night before and now, a whole day had passed. They offered to stay, but they had done more than enough, he offered them with first non-parent snuggles when they came back and everyone had rested. 

And once again, for Bow everything seems to pass in a bit of a blur. After their daughter’s first feeding, a reclining chair was brought in for the King Consort so that he could have his own bonding skin to skin time with the baby. During that time, Glimmer fell asleep. Bow was able watch the sunrise as he held their daughter, feeling her tiny body breathing against his chest.

A few hours past and it was time for another feeding. Bow and Glimmer were able to spend a bit of family time as the Healer’s mostly left them alone. A few hours after that, Catra and Adora managed to come back, this time bringing Melog and breakfast with them. More chairs were summoned and as Glimmer slept again, Bow showed Adora and Catra how hold a baby. Melog once again assumed a smaller form, choosing to curl up in the space next to whoever was holding the baby. Bow did excuse himself for a moment to rush back to the Royal Quarters where he changed clothes, splashed some water on his face, and grab his tracker pad. When he returned he found everyone as he had left them. Glimmer asleep and Catra and Adora cooing over the baby. It was still pretty early in the morning, but he sent messages to his Dads, Micah, and Castaspella letting them know that Glimmer had given birth. Since it seemed like everyone had everything in hand, he sat down, relaxed, and fell asleep himself.

When he awoke, he found a blanket had been draped over him and Micah, Glimmer, Catra, and Adora were talking quietly nearby. Turns out he had been out for serveral hours and was just in time for lunch. After some coordinating with his tracking pad, Micah, Castaspella, and his Dads, it was organized that Castaspella would come down from Mystacor to visit and Micah would use teleportation magic to bring Lance and George to and from The Library for the day. 

The rest of the day passed quickly, the baby being passed around and meeting some of her family. As the baby was being passed around, Adora and Catra were in and out, checking on the daily needs and routines of the castle in Bow’s place. Glimmer spent her time dozing, cuddling and feeding her daughter, and entertaining. Lance, George, and Castaspella were treated to dinner in the castle with Adora, Catra, and Micah so that Glimmer and Bow could have some more family time with their daughter. After the post dinner baby cuddles and farewell hugs, Castaspella was back off to Mystacor and Micah returned George and Lance to The Library. 

Once everyone was gone and it was just the Best Friend Squad again, Glimmer voiced a request to Bow. “I want to go back our room.” She reached out, placing her hand on Bow’s forearm. “This room is nice, but I want our room, our bed.”

Discussions and arrangements were made with the Healers, setting up a small station within the sitting parlor of their quarters for the Healers to work and be nearby if needed. They could also continue to monitor the newborn and the Queen as they recovered.

With the help of the Best Friend Squad and some Healers, Glimmer was escorted back to the Queen’s Quarters in the castle.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And now they were here. Tomorrow they would send out the official notices throughout Etheria. More arrangements would be made for those who wished to come meet the baby and see the Queen, first for the members of The Princess Alliance and Bow’s siblings, then for other dignitaries and officials. Somewhere in there they would need to find time to get to know their daughter and pick a name for her.

He should sleep. Maybe after the next feeding and diaper change. After that, maybe he would put their daughter in her bassinet next to their bed for the first time. Maybe. Right now, the feeling of his wife curled up against him and their daughter curled up in his arms, everything felt right and he didn’t want to miss any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> A stated in the summary, I did in fact start writing this in August for Glimbow Week. It only took about half a year of it sitting on my desktop, mocking me, to finish it. Hopefully this will help with my currently unfinished fic and some of the other fics that I want to write. I just really wanted to finish this one first. Hopefully I will get through my drafts and ideas faster with the next one.
> 
> This fic fits into my other post canon ideas and stories. Best Friend Squad has gone to space and are extremely close, forged by space road trips and Adora and Catra's longing for a familial closeness that they never had growing up.
> 
> What am I going to call it? Dunno. Will I organize it into a collection? Eh... If I can come up with a cute name that I like. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this. I wanted to write something that was very touch heavy and a bit closer to the birth stories that I have personally experienced throughout my life.


End file.
